zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Squishy: Hugger of Worlds
In this episode idea(half a script and animation was made), a giant monster named Squishy goes around and hugs worlds, destroying them accidentally in the process. ZIM and Dib waned to stop Squishy so they team to gather to stop him. The official IZFAS script: “Squishy: Hugger of Worlds” by Commando 3rd draft, rev. 4 ACT ONE FADE IN: EXT. OUTER SPACE Planets and stars can be seen in the distance, the IRKEN ARMADA floats on-screen. We push in on the MASSIVE’s bridge until… INT. MASSIVE – CONTINUOUS The TALLEST enter, stuffing themselves full of snacks and laughing. IRKEN My TALLEST, incoming transmission. PURPLE So? We don’t have time to answer all the calls. IRKEN But, the transmission has a class ten security clearance!TABTABTABTAB The TALLEST look at each other then wave to the IRKEN to put it on the screen. An image of ZIM appears on the screen, the TALLEST sigh. RED ZIM-- INT. ZIM’S BASE – INTERCUT ZIM stands in front of a monitor, the Tallest are on it. RED (CONT’D) --how did you get a class ten security code? ZIM Oh, I bought it. PURPLE Where did you buy a security code? ZIM I wanted to make sure my calls got through to you, and I know that sometimes the lower class calls aren’t answered so… INT. MASSIVE – CONTINUOUS PURPLE Where did you buy a code? Not why. ZIM That’s what I said. An alarm goes off. ZIM looks up at the ceiling and calls out: ZIM (CONT’D) GIR! What have you done this time?! GIR (O.S.) Nothing! Really! I didn’t do anything! Really! ZIM leaves the room. The transmission ends. INT. ELEVATOR - CONTINUOUS The elevator is traveling up, ZIM doesn’t look too happy. ZIM I can’t leave GIR alone for two minutes while I call the Tallest. Something must be wrong with his programming. The doors open and ZIM steps out to: INT. BASE CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS ZIM looks around but sees nothing. He turns back to the elevator then whips around again, this time looking up to the ceiling. ZIM’S POV - GIR, with a half completed model car, is glued to the ceiling, upside-down. ZIM sighs. ZIM GIR? How’d you get up there? GIR I got glue on my shoes! GIR motions to his feet. Sure enough he has some cool little shoes on. ZIM Ya know GIR, if you took those shoes off you could get down. GIR pulls on his shoelaces. He falls down but the shoes remain in place. GIR stands up and faces ZIM. ZIM (CONT’D) Now GIR, the alarm is for emergencies. You can’t just set it off whenever. Understand? GIR I didn’t push any alarm, I didn’t! Nope…I HAD SHOES ON!! COMPUTER I triggered the alarm, master. ZIM Why would you do that? COMPUTER ‘Cause this is an emergency! I have detected an alien life form outside the galaxy. GIR runs off with his model car. ZIM And this life form is? COMPUTER Upon closer examination I determined that the life form’s bio signature matched that of Squishy: Hugger of Worlds. ZIM gasps. ZIM No! That can’t be! Why would he be coming here? COMPUTER (SARCASTIC) Geez, I da knows…to hug it maybe? ZIM You’re absolutely right computer! I must stop him! COMPUTER Huh? ZIM But my amazing plan…that I will of course devise, needs a second pilot! SKOODGE runs in. SKOODGE I’m a pilot! A really good one too! I once navigated an asteroid field without as much as a scratch. ZIM So SKOODGE, have you ever piloted a planet through an asteroid field? SKOODGE (DEPRESSED) No… ZIM Did you ever fly through magma while getting shot at? SKOODGE Yes!…Wait, no… EXT. DIB’S GARAGE - NIGHT Sparks are emitting from the garage. MEMBRANE’s hover-screen comes out of the house and enters the garage. INT. DIB’S GARAGE - CONTINUOUS Dib is welding something to TAK’s ship. A side port is open. Dib stops when he sees the hover-screen. MEMBRANE Son! You need to get into bed! Tomorrow’s a Skool day! DIB Yeah, okay. Just a minute. MEMBRANE Is this some kind of REAL science experiment or something, son? DIB I’ve already told you, this is an alien spaceship. The hover-screen leaves, Membrane sighs. MEMBRANE What could have gone wrong? Dib attaches some wires in the side port. The console in the cockpit flickers. SHIP Weapon systems online and functional, main laser charging… EXT. GARAGE - CONTINUOUS Dib comes out and walks into the house. A giggling shadowy figure runs by the screen. INT. DIB’S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER Dib enters. Suddenly the window breaks and a doggy suited GIR jets in. DIB What the? Dib starts to back out of the room when: GIR I gots me a message for Dib! DIB I’m Dib. GIR gives the thumbs up. His head opens and a screen comes out, ZIM appears on it. DIB (CONT’D) ZIM! What do you want from me?! ZIM Yes it is I the great ZIM! But we don’t have time, Squishy is about to enter the galaxy…! DIB Squishy? Who is Squishy? ZIM You pathetic apes don’t know of Squishy: Hugger of Worlds? Dib gets a confused look on his face. DIB Hugger of Worlds? This is a joke right? ZIM This is no joke! Squishy has drifted the galaxy for millennia; he has hugged thousands of worlds. Many have met their demise at the hands of Squishy! DIB And what do you want me to do about it, ZIM? ZIM I need…some…assistance. You’re the only other creature on Earth that has an IRKEN ship. Dib smirks. DIB (BLACK-MAIL-LIKE) Then you know TAK’s ship is badly damaged. It is barely capable of flying! I might help out if you would repair it. ZIM clenches his teeth. ZIM (FURIOUS) Very well. DIB And why do they call him Squishy? ZIM shrugs. DISSOLVE TO: INT. DIB’S GARAGE - LATER ZIM is working on repairing TAK’s ship. Dib stands nearby watching every thing ZIM does. Dib clutches at his stomach and grunts. DIB I need to remember not to eat Bloaty’s from now on… Dib runs out clutching his stomach. ZIM smiles evilly, his PAK opens and a weird glowing blue canister comes out. ZIM takes a hold of the object and places it into the rear of the ship. (This is open to be repaired.) ZIM goes back to the side, he cuts a wire. SHIP WARNING: hyperdrive offline! ZIM smirks, Dib returns and ZIM plays innocent. ZIM That’s all the repairs I have time for. Squishy is about to enter the galaxy! DIB Great! Now, what’s your plan? ZIM Uh, I haven’t thought of it yet. But rest assured I will and it will be really cool! It’ll even have a part where Squishy blows up! Dib sighs. INT. MASSIVE - CONTINUOUS A TECHNICIAN approaches the Tallest, who are eating a ton of doughnuts. TECHNICIAN My Tallest, Squishy: Hugger of Worlds is about to enter a galaxy called: The Milky Way. There is a likely chance that Squishy will hug Earth. The Tallest look over at the TECHNICIAN. RED The same Earth that ZIM is on? TECHNICIAN I believe so, My Tallest. PURPLE Yes! We’ve hunted Squishy ever since he destroyed Snackopolis. RED By destroying Earth Squishy will become sad! Man now that’s REALLY evil! TECHNICIAN Why? TALLEST (CONFUSED) Huh? TECHNICIAN Why will he become sad? The Tallest think for a moment then shrug, they don’t know. PURPLE But…we can rid ourselves of ZIM forever! PURPLE raises his arms triumphantly. Long beat. TECHNICIAN Can I go now? RED Set a course for Earth. The technician leaves. EXT. DIB’S GARAGE - CONTINUOUS TAK’s ship blasts out of the garage. INT. TAK’S SHIP - CONTINUOUS Dib is at the controls, ZIM appears on a screen in front of him. DIB Are you sure this plan will work? ZIM Yes, I’m quite sure…goodbye Dib. DIB Huh? Dib presses some keys on the console. DIB (PANICKED) (CONT’D) What’s wrong with the controls? Why can’t I change course? ZIM I disabled the controls! Ingenious, yes? I’m ingenious! Nobody’s smarter than the genius ZIM! DIB But…why did you tell me that? Now I have a chance to get the controls back online! ZIM Try all you want, Dib. But you won’t succeed! DIB I’m starting to wonder just how smart you really are, ZIM. ZIM Yes, I did load TAK’s ship with a very powerful bomb. DIB With a bomb!? What are you talking about?! ZIM I betrayed you Dib; you were never part of my plan! You will be destroyed! I have sent you on a course to Squishy, and then the bomb will go off! Destroying you and Squishy! Man, I’m good! DIB So you’re just gonna blow me up?! ZIM I’m a genius! Genius! Whoo! Dib presses more buttons, but nothing happens. He screams. EXT. EARTH’S ATMOSPHERE - MOMENTS LATER TAK’s ship flies past the screen, we can hear Dib screaming and ZIM laughing. We CUT TO: EXT. PLUTO - CONTINUOUS SQUISHY floats onscreen, he appears to be several times larger than Pluto. We can hear screaming. INT. TAK’S SHIP - CONTINUOUS Dib continues to scream; outside the cockpit we can see Squishy. ZIM is still laughing when the transmission fizzles out. Dib pulls a CD out of his pocket and shoves it into a slot on the console. Dib starts to press a variety of buttons. Something BEEPS and the CD is ejected. Dib puts it in his pocket. Dib starts to pound on a button. DIB Eject, eject, EJECT!! EXT. TAK’S SHIP - CONTINUOUS The escape pod launches. (Continuity to “TAK: The Hideous new Girl”) DIB (EXCITED) ZIM forgot to disable the escape pod! EXT. SQUISHY - CONTINUOUS The rest of TAK’s ship explodes in a brilliant flash. Squishy is consumed in a fireball. The blast clears and we see Squishy is unharmed. SQUISHY (FULL OF LOVE) Holy crud, what was that?! INT. ZIM’S HOUSE - NIGHT GIR is watching TV when ZIM comes up the toilet. ZIM Yep, I got rid of Dib and Squishy, isn’t that amazing GIR? SKOODGE runs in from nowhere. SKOODGE Sure is! ZIM frowns, SKOODGE walks off, depressed. FADE TO BLACK. END OF ACT ONE ACT TWO FADE IN: EXT. JUPITER Squishy floats by. INT. ZIM’S BASE - CONTINUOUS ZIM is working on some experiment involving a armadillo when an alarm goes off. COMPUTER Warning: Squishy has been detected passing Jupiter. ZIM What? How could he have survived that bomb? COMPUTER Squishy will arrive in less than three hours. ZIM Computer, bring me the schematics for a holo-projector. A small device falls down from the ceiling, ZIM catches it and presses a button. Some holo-schematics appear. ZIM (CONT’D) Excellent… INT. VOOT CRUISER ROOM - CONTINUOUS SKOODGE enters. SKOODGE I’ll show ZIM that I can stop Squishy! SKOODGE boards the secondary VOOT. (As seen in “HAMSTERGEDDON”) EXT. MOON - LATER The secondary VOOT comes on-screen, it fires a tractor beam at the moon, the VOOT tries to move but struggles against the huge moon’s weight. Suddenly, the moon moves. The VOOT picks up speed, and begins to move with the moon following it. INT. SECONDARY VOOT - CONTINUOUS SKOODGE is at the controls, looking determined. The camera rotates so we can see out the cockpit. Squishy is in the distance, but gets closer every second… EXT. SQUISHY - MINUTES LATER We can see the moon in the distance. It gets closer and closer. Squishy turns to look right at it. His jaw drops. The moon crashes into Squishy’s head. Squishy spirals through space. He comes to a stop and grabs the moon. SQUISHY (FULL OF LOVE) I love you too moon! Squishy has enough love for everything, even the moons! He gives the moon a noogie and tosses it o.s. SQUISHY (CONT’D) Now be a good moon and go orbit a planet! I’ve got some hugging to do! The camera starts to fly through space; we can see the secondary VOOT. We PUSH IN on the VOOT’s cockpit. INT. VOOT - CONTINUOUS SKOODGE has a look of shock on his face. SKOODGE How did he survive that? I gotta warn, ZIM! EXT. HYPERSPACE EXIT POINT - CONTINUOUS In a flash the IRKEN armada appears. INT. MASSIVE - CONTINUOUS The Tallest enter. TECHNICIAN We’ve arrived at our destination, my Tallest. RED Good… PURPLE What’s that? PURPLE points at something o.s. RED looks and gasps in shock. RED That’s a moon! EXT. IRKEN ARMADA - CONTINUOUS Earth’s moon plows through the armada, destroying the smaller ships until it lodges itself in the MASSIVE. RED Call for reinforcements! We won’t stop until Earth is destroyed! TECHNICIAN Yes, my Tallest! The TECHNICIAN presses some buttons on the console in front of him. TECHNICIAN (CONT’D) The fleets should arrive within the hour, my Tallest. INT. ZIM’S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS ZIM is constructing something when a monitor comes down from the ceiling. COMPUTER Incoming transmission. ZIM turns and SKOODGE appears on the screen. SKOODGE (FRANTIC) ZIM, don’t underestimate Squishy! He’s really powerful! ZIM SKOODGE? Where are you calling from? SKOODGE The emergency VOOT! But-- ZIM What?! Computer, lock on to SKOODGE’s ship and fire an ion blast. SKOODGE What?! Have you gone insane?! You’re just gonna blow me out of the sky?! ZIM You’re not in the sky. SKOODGE That’s not the point! EXT. ZIM’S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS The roof opens and a MONSTROUS ION CANNON deploys, it fires a concentrated blue-green beam into space. EXT. SECONDARY VOOT - CONTINUOUS The VOOT is nearing Earth, when the ion beam rips through the back of the ship, damaging the engines. SKOODGE ZIM! INT. SECONDARY VOOT - CONTINUOUS Various alarms are going off, SKOODGE starts looking around outside the cockpit. Then he spots ZIM’s ORBITAL SPACE STATION. SKOODGE opens a transmission to CHIPZ, who appears on the screen. SKOODGE CHIPZ, you need to meet me on ZIM’s space station. CHIPZ salutes and the transmission fizzles out. EXT. IRKEN ARMADA - CONTINUOUS In a flash the IRKEN reinforcements arrive from hyperspace. INT. MASSIVE - CONTINUOUS TECHNICIAN The reinforcements have arrived, my Tallest. RED Excellent, open a communication to the DREADNOUGHT. PURPLE DREADNOUGHT? Who named the ship the DREADNOUGHT? It sounds stupid! RED shrugs. An IRKEN COMMANDER appears on the main screen. The Tallest look over. RED Aw, commander, we have a very important mission for you. COMMANDER Yes, my Tallest I obey. PURPLE And by the way your ship’s new name is the DOUGHNUT. COMMANDER (CONFUSED) Sirs? RED Good idea! You heard him, the new name of you vessel is the DOUGHNUT. COMMANDER But…yes, my Tallest. RED But now back to the plan. You commander, will move the fleet into position to bombard planet Earth. Understand? COMMANDER Yes, DREADNOUGHT…er DOUGHNUT out. The screen turns black. The Tallest snicker. We CUT TO: EXT. SPACE STATION - CONTINUOUS ZIM’s gigantic space station, SKOODGE’s ship goes careening past the camera. INT. SPACE STATION (TELEPORTATION ROOM) - CONTINUOUS We see the teleporters from “Bloaty’s Pizza Hog”. CHIPZ materializes in one. SKOODGE’s ship comes crashing through the wall. CHIPZ walks over. The cockpit opens and SKOODGE jumps out. SKOODGE Come on, we don’t have much time. They run o.s. INT. SPACE STATION CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS SKOODGE and CHIPZ enter. SKOODGE rushes over to a control console and starts typing. SKOODGE I’m planning on overloading the ion reactor, but it’s protected by a force field that would contain the blast. The field doesn’t have any override codes so you need to overload it. CHIPZ salutes and runs out of the room. INT. ION REACTOR ROOM - MOMENTS LATER CHIPZ comes running in. His weaponry deploys and he starts to fire at the reactor. The lasers and missiles impact a blue transparent force field. After a long beat of the force field getting pounded, it disappears completely. The missiles and lasers continue on and impact the reactor. The weaponry retracts back into CHIPZ’s head. Then a screen comes out. SKOODGE appears on it. CHIPZ Force field neutralized, sir! SKOODGE Good work, CHIPZ! I’m overriding the security protocols now, then the reactor should overload! We need to get off this station! INT. ZIM’S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS ZIM is putting the finishing touches on the holo-projectors. COMPUTER Squishy is passing Mars, he’ll arrive soon. ZIM Let him come! I’ll destroy him! He will bow down before the doomy feet of IRKEN ZIM! EXT. IRKEN BATTLE GROUP - CONTINUOUS The IRKEN fleet, the smaller ships are in a formation around the DOUGHNUT. The camera rotates and we see they are nearing Earth. The camera rotates more and we see that they are passing Mars and Squishy. INT. DOUGHNUT - CONTINUOUS The commander enters. IRKEN Sir, we have entered planetary bombardment range. COMMANDER Charge the laser cannons, but do not fire, yet. INT. ZIM’S BASE - CONTINUOUS ZIM is still working on the holo-projectors. COMPUTER Master, I have detected an IRKEN fleet ouside Earth’s orbit. They are charging weapons. ZIM The Tallest must have sent them to defend the Earth! How thoughtful! But I need NO help! For I have completed the holo-projectors. They’re neat! COMPUTER Actually, I think the fleet’s going to attack US. ZIM ignores the computer. INT. SPACE STATION CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS SKOODGE is still typing on the console, CHIPZ watches. SKOODGE An IRKEN fleet just entered Earth’s orbit! If they don’t move they’ll be vaporized! CHIPZ Master, the reactor will go critical soon. You must evacuate the station! SKOODGE nods. SKOODGE Let’s get to the escape pods. INT. DOUGHNUT - CONTINUOUS IRKEN Sir, we need to attack the Earth! The commander thinks then: COMMANDER Tell the fleet to engage Squishy. IRKEN But sir…that would be disobeying the Tallest. We can’t do that! COMMANDER Do it! EXT. IRKEN FLEET - CONTINUOUS The fleet turns to engage Squishy, the ships fires laser blasts. They hit Squishy, but seem to have no effect. Squishy giggles. SQUISHY (FULL OF LOVE) It tickles! INT. VOOT CRUISER ROOM - CONTINUOUS ZIM is busy attaching one of the holo-projectors to the front of the VOOT. After a beat he jumps into the cockpit. EXT. ZIM’S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS The roof opens and the VOOT flies out. The cockpit opens and ZIM tosses the other holo-projector into the middle of the cul-de-sac. The cockpit closes and the VOOT rockets into space. INT. DOUGHNUT - CONTINUOUS IRKEN Our weapons are useless against Squishy, sir. The Tallest appear on the main view screen. COMMANDER My Tallest. RED What are you doing? PURPLE Yeah!? COMMANDER I’m attacking Squishy, sirs. RED Really? Well we could court martial you, but blowing you up would be a lot cooler. COMMANDER What?! EXT. MASSIVE - CONTINUOUS The main cannon starts to charge, it fires a blast past the camera. EXT. IRKEN FLEET - CONTINUOUS The MASSIVE’s blast cuts right through the fleet, obliterating the smaller ship until it slices the DOUGHNUT into two halves. EXT. EARTH - CONTINUOUS The VOOT CRUISER blasts past the camera and o.s. We CUT TO: EXT. THE SUN - CONTINUOUS The VOOT is nearing the sun; the holo-projector is facing the sun. INT. VOOT - CONTINUOUS ZIM presses a button and the holo-projectors activate. The sun now looks like the Earth, and the Earth like the sun.TAB EXT. SQUISHY - CONTINUOUS Squishy stops moving, he looks confused. SQUISHY Is that a sun? Why have I been going towards the sun this whole time? Squishy looks around until he spots the “Earth”. He starts to drift towards it. As he nears the sun he starts to sweat. SQUISHY (CONT’D) Man, you’re one hot planet. I’m surprised you’re not a sun or a desert. Squishy gets close and hugs the planet. He recoils a charred mess screaming: SQUISHY (NO LOVE HERE) (CONT’D) MY FLESH IS BEIN’ BURNED OFF!! Squishy flails his arms everywhere screaming in pain and agony. CLOSE ON THE VOOT - ZIM skillfully dodges Squishy’s flailing arms…until he gets hit. The VOOT goes spiraling out of control. ZIM screams. The holo-projector turns off. EXT. CUL-DE-SAC - INTERCUT A car runs over the other holo-projector crushing it flat. EXT. SUN - CONTINUOUS Squishy looks around and sees that he just hugged the sun; he begins drifting towards the real Earth. SQUISHY (FULL OF LOVE) (CONT’D) I’m gonna hug that planet and you can’t stop me! EXT. SPACE STATION - CONTINUOUS An escape pod launches. We PUSH IN on the pod. INT. ESCAPE POD - CONTINUOUS SKOODGE and CHIPZ are at the controls. SKOODGE The reactor will go critical any moment now… EXT. EARTH - CONTINUOUS Squishy prepares to hug the planet, when the space station explodes! Squishy looks over to see a blue fire ball is coming right at him, he gasps. Squishy just stares, unsure what to do. After a beat he is consumed in the fireball, he screams in intense pain. When the blast clears nothing of Squishy remains, it looks as if he was completely disintegrated from the blast. EXT. CITY - CONTINUOUS Everything on the surface has been charred black by the explosion. CUT TO: EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS The escape pod from TAK’s ship drifts past the screen. INT. TAK’S SHIP ESCAPE POD - CONTINUOUS Dib is asleep at the controls. Something beeps and he snaps awake. He looks out the cockpit and smiles. DIB’S POV - A blue-green planet that resembles Earth. (planet MEEKROB) FADE TO BLACK. Category:Unfinished Episodes